


Reined In

by Alisanne



Series: Snarry Summer 14 [17]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-12
Updated: 2014-08-12
Packaged: 2018-02-12 19:23:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 302
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2121753
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alisanne/pseuds/Alisanne
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>As it turns out, Harry loves the rain.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Reined In

**Author's Note:**

> **Challenge:** Written for the Snarry Summer Fest at Snape_Potter. Theme chosen: Holiday.
> 
> **Warning(s):** Silliness.
> 
> **A/N:** Thanks to Sevfan for her continued assistance! 
> 
> **Disclaimer:** The characters contained herein are not mine. No money is being made from this fiction, which is presented for entertainment purposes only.

~

Reined In

~

Harry huffed, staring out the window at the overcast day. “It’s rained for three days straight! I only get one week off this summer, and now half of it’s been ruined.”

“Ruined?” Severus looked up from his newspaper. 

“Well, yes.” Harry turned away from the depressing weather. “I had plans! I was going to work on the arbour out back, maybe take some of the weeds out and try to train that ivy to grow up and over the wood. And then I was going to have Neville come over so we could do a real garden plan, and then I was going to read the new Auror manual, and--”

Severus hummed. “That all sounds suspiciously like work to me. Perhaps the rain is nature’s way of telling you to relax and find some worthwhile _indoors_ pursuits.”

Harry tilted his head. “Like what?” 

Setting aside his paper, Severus rose, crossing the room. “Well,” he said, his voice a soft purr. “There are...indoor relaxation techniques we can try together.”

“Like what?” Harry repeated a trifle hoarsely. “Yoga?”

Severus smirked as he leaned in. “Of a sort,” he murmured just before their lips met. When he raised his head, Harry was panting. “You see? Very relaxing.” 

Wrapping his arms around Severus’ neck, Harry smiled. “I dunno. I’m feeling rather stimulated. Maybe you could give me a demonstration of the relaxation potential of this technique? Just to be sure I know exactly what you mean.”

Severus drew him towards their bedroom. “It would be my pleasure.” 

When Harry returned to work five days later, he was relaxed and beaming. “You look happy,” said Ron. “I thought you’d be upset because your holiday plans were rained out.”

“Actually, my holiday was brilliant.” Harry grinned. “Mainly because Severus was able to rein me in.”

~


End file.
